The Lovable Kind of Frog
by JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia
Summary: Guy Smiley: Hello, I'm Guy Smiley, your favorite game show host and this here is a fanfic made and requested by Darius' amazing frog lover and collab writer, Jeremy Sonic Frogtable!


"Leap!" Kermit kicked the door to their house open. Leap was sitting on the couch with Tad, the two were chatting about the Leap into Learning book. Kermit was carrying a brush and a towel.

Leap knew immediately what it meant, and he had attempted to run.

"Bert, Protocol 4, NOW!" yelled Ernie.

Bert quickly grabbed Leap, but the frog stepped on his and freed himself with one quick movement. Leap dashed towards the stairs, but Kermit leaped in front of him while Bert got him by the back, the two surrounding him.

"You got nowhere to go, Leap! Either you go take a bath right now, or Ernie and I will have to do it by force!"

Leap shook his head, looking for a way to escape. If he tried going upstairs, Ernie would start to grab him. But if he tried to run back, Bert would grab him. There was no visible way out, just a corner.

"Fozzie, now!" yelled Kermit.

Fozzie Bear jumped towards Leap to restrain him, but the frog just leaped onto Fozzie, causing him to crash, along with Bert and Ernie. Leap landed on the three, and used the opportunity to rush into the second floor.

Kermit got Fozzie up, rubbing his head.

"You okay, Fozzie?"

"Yeah...what should we do, Kermit?"

"You stay down here. If Leap tries to escape through the door, don't let him."

Tad ran to the door, and stood in front of it while Kermit walked upstairs and scanned the area. Lily took a pack of stars from her pocket and shook it.

"Oh, Leeeeeeeeeeeeeap...Check out the stars I found!"

Leap's eyes widened. Stars were one of his few weaknesses, and his favorites, and Kermit knew it.

" _No! Leap, resist it! It's all a trick!"_ He said to himself mentally, as he tried to resist revealing his position.

There were some flying stars.

"Hmm. These stars are amazing! You have no idea what you're missing!" said Tad.

Leap slightly lifted the bed's covers to take a brief peek at the stars, but Kermit noticed the red vest on him, as Leap forgot.

"AHA!"

"WAAH!"

Leap quickly brought down the sheets, hoping Kermit didn't hear him, and was just bluffing, but, no, he wasn't.

Kermit's hand reached out under the bed and grabbed a squirming Leap.

"Come on, Leap, stop messing around..YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOW!"

He screamed as Leap bit his hand. The bite wasn't deep enough to pierce the skin of green, but it was deep enough to cause serious pain.

"THAT DOES IT!" Kermit pulled Leap out of his hiding spot, lifting him, and placing him on his shoulder. It was seriously difficult to resist the urge to hit him for causing the intense pain on his hand.

He walked downstairs carrying the frog, who was throwing a tantrum. Grover opened the door for Kermit the Frog and Fozzie the Bear, and the four went outside.

"No fair! You can't lure me with stars!" Leap said, kicking the air.

"All's fair in love and war, frog." said Fozzie.

Leap saw the wooden tin full of water, and tried to escape, but Kermit merely held him tighter. He walked over the tin, and placed Leap in it as the frog complained, and flailed in an attempt to escape.

Once he realized that no one was paying attention, he stopped and started to relax, as he slid downwards into the water, submerging his body.

"See, this isn't so bad, is it?" Bert said.

"I don't know why Leap always caused a ruckus every time." said Ernie.

"Well, if it isn't so bad, why don't you take a bath as well, Kermit?" Leap grabbed Kermit by the collar and pulled him into the water.

Kermit emerged, not happy at all, compared to Leap and Bert who were struggling to contain their laughter.

Kermit touched his chin, and felt a beard made of soap bubbles.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Leap, Bert and Ernie started to laugh together as Kermit's blood started boiling. Fozzie, Lily and Tad joined in as well.

Leap noticed the Muppet frog's face was turning as red as Leap's vest, and splashed some water at him.

"Hey, cool out, Santa Claus!" said Leap.

Then Tad scooped up some bubbles and molded them into a collar.

"Hey, Lily and Tad! Check this out!" Leap said, taking Kermit's collar, and wearing it.

"Hi-ho! Kermit the Frog here!" Leap said.

Lily, Tad, Fozzie, Bert, and Ernie laughed again.

Leap floated closer to Kermit, and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Chill out, frog. We're just joking with ya."

"It's not easy being green with you, Leap."

Leap was shocked by the insult and floated away, lowering his head in sadness. Kermit took Leap's head, and lifted it so he would be looking into his eyes.

"Calm down, Leap, I didn't finish. But it's good to be green with you, even when we're frogs. And that's what I like about that." Kermit said, hugging his frog, and scratching the back of his head.

Leap, Lily and Tad threw water into the air!

"Hooray for silliness!" cheered Leap, Lily and Tad.

Leap licked Kermit, but his lips curled up in disgust, and spat into the grass.

"Eww, this tastes like soap!"

Then the six started laughing.

At the end of the fanfic, Guy Smiley took Porky Pig's spot saying, "Th-th-th-th-that's all, folks!"


End file.
